The Twelve Mutants of X-Mas
by lonelybelovid
Summary: Winter Break is upon us and I hope you all enjoy this 12 chapter Christmas story that I'm posting! Present will be exchanged, Kisses will be Exchanged under the mistletoe and Lot's of Joy and Christmas cheer will be shared! Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel/X-Men/SHIELD ETC just my originals... also contains swearing, mentions/flashbacks of violence and Sexual/Risque content.
1. The First Day of X-Mas

On the First Day of X-Mas a Mutant gave to me: Magnetism Gardening, Book shopping and Daughtry!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Bryce Harrington closed his eyes groaning as light streamed in through the parted curtains of his dorm room window. He had a nasty habit of leaving the curtains open every night. His desk was in front of the window and he often made his roommate laugh when he sat on the desk and looked out the window at night. He had always been a night owl and now his bedroom window happened to face a spot that wasn't anywhere near any city lights and he could get a perfect view of the sky outside.

After rubbing the sleep from his eyes he heard a familiar song coming from his phone, _September by Daughtry_. He reached for it blindly before answering without looking at the caller ID.

"Morning Sleepy!" He heard Ruby's voice giggle from the other end. He grunted in response making her laugh harder.

"How are you so alive at the ass crack of dawn?" He yawned out sitting up and wobbling a little before making it to his feet. He stretched before making it over to his closet and pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and a dark green polo shirt. Hanging up on his girlfriend as she continued to laugh at him on the other end, he smeared his speed stick on and pulled a black undershirt on over his head. After slipping on the polo and struggling to get into his own pants, he threw on a pair of socks and his converse then headed down to the kitchen with all senses being overloaded by the thought of coffee.

When he entered the kitchen and made his way to the instant coffee where he smiled for the first time that day. As he started to open the container he used his mutation to pulled on the handle of a drawer and retrieve a spoon. He measured out his coffee and added water from an electric kettle that was sitting on the counter top. He added what any other person would call an insane amount of sugar to his coffee before leaning silently against the counter and sipping quietly.

"Would you like some coffee with your sugar?" A voice asked him from the doorway. He snapped his head sideways not quite ready for sarcasm that early in the day. It was some guy with brown and green hair. At least he thought it was a guy they looked like Dante but had a very effeminate face and were wearing black eyeliner.

He just rolled his eyes and finished his cup of coffee before walking out into the dining room and meeting up with Blake who looked like she was off in another world. She had a cup of tea on the table in front of her but wasn't really drinking it. Shylow was having oatmeal for breakfast and having a seemingly one sided conversation with her. Bryce yawned and moved to sit down beside his two friends saying nothing, not wanting to interrupt them.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

It was now eleven in the morning, about two and a half hours after the three students had met up for breakfast. They were now on their way to meet Darius at the bookstore where Blake's copy of 'The Hunger Games' had come from. All four had last minute Christmas shopping to do and while Blake and Shylow had just picked up the last of their purchases, Bryce still had to figure out exactly what he wanted to get for his girlfriend and for another one of his friends. On the last day of Exams their whole group had drawn names out of what Max had referred to as the mystical bag of fate, which in reality was a Santa Clause hat.

He had in fact gotten Max's name and was kind of at a loss what to get him. He hadn't really known Max for very long. Max hung out with the girls more than the guys if he wasn't alone with Shylow or if all of them weren't together so he hadn't really gotten the opportunity. Plus Trinity left before he got the chance to try and skirt his way into finding out something about the bleach blonde male that could help him. The one rule they had was that they couldn't just flat out ask anyone for help shopping for anybody.

Bryce was too caught up in his own head and failed to realize that one of his two friends had spotted his frustrations.

"What's the word hummingbird?" Blake asked the male, falling in step with him.

"What do you know about Max?" He asked flatly watching as Shylow stopped to look in the window of a shop at something giving them space to speak privately.

"Um… He's tall?" She replied looking confused making the other bring his hand to his face.

"Everybody is tall compared to you!" He whispered forcefully before taking a deep breath and speaking, "What does he do… I don't think I've ever even had a conversation with just him before!" He continued making her shake her head.

"Well he's a Wiccan, that's why he wears that pendant around his neck… he love's candles but since we can't have them in our dorms he has a couple oil burners and incense…" She started thinking to what she knew of the phaser, "He also has like six or seven piercings…" She mentioned making Bryce's eyes go wide.

"I know he's got his belly button, his nose and then four on his left ear… he might have a nipple ring too…" She told him turning to Shylow, "Does Max have a nipple piercing, I heard a rumor that he did and I wanted to be sure!" She informed the dark hair boy who shook his head.

"Nope just his naval and the ones on his face…" Shylow told her before looking over toward them, "Who told you he had his nipple pierced?" He asked with a confused look on his face making her smirk.

"He did!" She told him chuckling as he groaned audibly and pulled out his phone. Blake and Bryce laughed as they walked past Shylow whose face was a mix of irritation and amusement.

When they arrived at the bookstore they found Darius sitting back in one of the Letter shaped seats that were throughout the shop. He was reading one of those for dummies books and staring at it very intently.

"Are you trying to teach yourself German?" Blake asked him with a chuckle. She could tell that he was very adamant to do so before he had even responded.

"I want to be able to get Kurt's blessing… just being with him!" Darius told his sister and friends, "Plus I work for an International Intelligence Agency Higher than the CIA or INTERPOL… It may come in handy someday!" He added looking up to see his sister smile. While Blake, Darius and Shylow continued their conversation in the back of the store Bryce started to search the fantasy section with a list in his hand.

He had secretly taken inventory of every single vampire romance novel that Ruby owned and was now trying to find something that she didn't have. Then he smirked laughing to himself, she didn't own the ORIGINAL vampire romance novel. He made his way to the S's in the fantasy section and found a beautiful hard covered copy of exactly what he was looking for. He walked up to the counter and quickly made his purchase.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Bryce was now sitting in an arm chair in the first floor sitting room drinking a large cup of coffee. Many of his friends said he was addicted to the stuff and Jamie once even went so far as to say that he didn't have blood in his system but just more coffee. He was enjoying the solitude of having the room to himself when he saw four people enter through his periphery.

After a moment he recognized them to be Anne Marie, Jean, Scott and Remy. He smiled when Jean came over and sat down on the couch on his left.

"Hey Jean, how has Muir Island been?" He asked her getting a smile in response. The first time he had ever spoken to Jean he could tell she was a very genuine and very kind person. She care greatly for others, even people she didn't know. He felt that she deserved to receive only the best in life in terms of luck because of the things she did for others.

"It has been amazing! Just like here at the institute I've been given so much time and ability to pursue knowledge but I feel like with what I've learned there I know even more ways to use it to my advantage!" She told him eyes lighting up at the thought of the past few months, "I've gotten to work with Specialists in the science behind Mutation, Mutant and Non-Mutant alike… Plus Moira and several of her colleagues have degrees in Mathematics, Literature, History, etc... So if someone wanted to come back and teach here it's an option for them!" She finished receiving a smile from Bryce. Just before he could respond however heard someone clear their throat from the door way.

"Excuse me Jean but would it be any trouble if I borrowed Bryce for a second?" Storm asked them both kindly.

"Oh no it's ok we were just talking, see you later Jean!" Bryce told his teacher before saying goodbye to his friend.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Bryce followed Storm to the dining room where that annoying kid from that morning was kneeling beside a planter box with a stern look on their face. He couldn't possibly imagine what they wanted him to do if it had something to do with plants.

"Bryce this is River Borodin, a junior and one of our school's most avid gardeners!" Storm told him motioning to the elder student.

"Yeah I've met him…" Bryce replied seeing River's eyes roll at his response, "What?" He asked the elder student who looked over at him.

"Not a him…" River responded motioning, "Not a her either before you ask…" They added as Bryce came over still looking confused.

"I'm just a them… or a… well I'm a River!" River clarified holding out a hand and shaking with Bryce, "Ok to make a long story short there is like a metal tube stuck down inside the soil too deep to just grab with fingers!" River told him pointing to a hole in the soil.

"Ok so what am I here for?" Bryce asked looking from Storm back to River.

"Well a Telepath might accidently pull up the roots of a plants if they tried to grab it but since your mutation strictly deals in magnetic telepathy and magnetism with think you might be able to get it out!" Ororro told him as she kneeled beside the younger student. Bryce nodded before holding a hand over the small hole and concentrating hard. After a moment a tube came sliding up through the soil and into his hand.

River took the tube and placed it carefully into the soil in another planter, making sure not to let it go any deeper than they could reach before pouring water down into it and pulling it back out.

"Why do you do that?" Bryce asked out of curiosity.

"Gets water deeper into the soil helps the roots… if you do a little bit on top and a little bit in the middle it distributes better… plants grow greener and fresher sometimes even larger too…" River told him water the other two planters. They continued to talk about plants and gardening without even noticing a smiling Storm slip out to go to a meeting.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So Happy Early Halloween… have a Christmas story lol this is part 1/12 and will be updated weekly. I will admit I got this uploaded about four hours later than I originally intended to but whatevs cause what's done is done! Each week will rotate a male or female character leading up to Blake on Christmas… actually uploaded on Christmas! Also be sure to check out my scavenger hunt and try to win a prop-like item brought to life from this series! Hope everybody enjoys this and also be sure to check out some of my other stuff… till my next upload my lovelies!

-LB


	2. The Second Day of X-Mas

On the Second Day of X-Mas a Mutant gave to me: Two warm hearted conversations and A real live Christmas Tree!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Harmony and Trinity Sekler were currently seated in the front of the elder's car. They were on their way to a Christmas tree farm so that they could get a live Christmas tree for the first time since Trinity started attending classes at the Institute. After she discovered her mutation the trip back and forth from Atlanta to Westchester and back was always complicated for them and coordinating it usually took up the time that they used to spend buying a tree. So in the end they had settle on buying a fake tree and reusing it every year.

This year however Harmony insisted that she get them a real tree and that the three siblings decorated it together. So here they were driving through the snow covered streets of their hometown approaching the interstate. It would be a twenty minute ride to the closest tree farm but it would definitely be worth the drive. Trinity was staring out the window thinking about all the stuff she had to have done before Christmas and even more that had to been done before the first day of school next semester.

"So how come we didn't get to meet that guy Jamie when we went up to see the school?" Harmony asked her little sister pulling her out of deep thought.

"Jamie… well Jamie got jumped on his way back to the institute one night and had to be taken to Muir Island…" Trinity told her jumping slightly when her sister slammed on the brakes.

"He got jumped?" She responded, "I thought you guys were supposed to be safe at that school!" she added making Trinity sigh.

"We are safe… Jamie and I both broke one of the major rules of leaving campus and cause of it he got hurt!" Trinity explained to her, "Rule number one is never put yourself in a danger situation, you know the basic stay safe, be aware of your surroundings Etc; Also don't talk about being a mutant in a public place…" She added to her former statement. Harmony nodded her head as she focused her eyes on the road in front of her.

"What is Muir Island?" Harmony asked wanting further explaination. Trinity had always been the type to (often unintentionally) get herself into trouble. She just wanted to know that her little sisters wouldn't get hurt.

"It's actually where most of us who want a college degree go on to study… It's where the Genetic and Mutant Research facility is located… they know more about Mutant Medicine and if someone from our school needs serious medical treatment and they can't be taken care of at the institute and/or can't be taken to a hospital they'll be taken to Muir Island…" Trinity elaborate think of all the times that she had wondered what Muir Island was like in person.

"So is it off the Coast near New York?" Harmony asked almost intrigued by what she was learning. She was studying to be a doctor like she had always wanted to. When she first joined the medical field she learned that generally speaking most medical professional's weren't tolerant or respectful of mutants and even most of the one who felt different still didn't feel comfortable treating them. The ones who were pro-mutant were usually more concerned with a lack of knowledge on how to treat mutants when necessary and because of that fear they felt forced to turn them away.

"Um no… it's in the Indian Ocean near a place called Genosha… close to Madagascar!" She told the elder whose eyes got a little bit brighter.

"Do you want to go there when you graduate?" Harmony asked, "It sounds like the Ivy League of Mutant College!" She finished with a laugh. Trinity giggle at the comparison and smiled.

"Yeah two of my friends and I are already planning on it!" She answered.

"So what was on your mind earlier?" the elder questioned making the younger sigh.

"A bunch of us did a Secret Santa drawing and I'm starting to doubt what a got for my person…" Trinity told her think it over once again in her mind.

"Who did you get and what did you buy them?" Harmony asked hopping onto the exit ramp after seeing a sign advertising a tree farm.

"My friend Peter err Piotr or however you actually say it… he's Russian!" She told her getting a nodded acknowledgement, "He's like super Poetic and I've heard him talk with people about landscapes and other artsy stuff so I got him some oil paints… but I don't know if he actually paints…" she finished looking over at the tree farm that they had just parked at.

"Well it's the thought that counts… and if he doesn't paint then maybe it will inspire him to give it a try!" the elder told her before exiting the car.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Trinity had been home from the tree farm for about two hours and was now sitting in her room drinking some hot chocolate when she heard a ringing coming from the open laptop sitting in front of her. Looking at the Skype name of the caller she smiled before hitting accept.

"Aye Aye Matey!" She said with a laugh see Jamie and his new black eye patch on the screen.

"Shut up…" He replied with a chuckle, "How've you been holding up Trin?" He asked her yawning loudly and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm ok… why are you so sleepy, what time is it there?" She questioned receiving a smile from the boy.

"It's three in the morning here… it's like six in New York right now right?" He asked eyes drooping momentarily before he shook his head a couple of times to wake himself up a little.

"Close its Seven-Twenty here… Why did you get up at three AM?" She answered before posing another question he rolled his eyes at her and chuckled.

"I wanted to talk to you… tell you I miss you and you're my favorite and I love you!" He told her obviously getting more tired by the minutes. She shook her head and giggled.

"I love you too now go get some sleep… we can talk later ok?" She replied to which he nodded before making a silly face to which she giggled again and said "Night goof ball!" He smiled a small smile and hung up.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Trinity had just carried her cocoa down stairs and was greeted by the sound of Chasity and Harmony trying to get the new tree into the stand. By the sound of things it seemed to Trinity that they must have it the front window and almost broke it then after that people were getting stabbed by the bristles.

"You know if you could put your phone down for a minute we could get this done a lot faster…" The eldest told the youngest who rolled her eyes not looking up from the device.

"You keep stabbing me with it, and not to mention I'm getting covered in STUPID TREE SAP! She yelled the last part turning on her heels before kinetically charging the tree, slamming the stand onto the bottom, "Now somebody tighten the stupid thing!" She said beginning to lose her blue static like grip on the base of the tree.

Trinity sighed heavily before sitting down her cup and screwing the grips of the tree stand in. When the tree was standing properly everyone let go and started stringing lights and hanging various brightly colored bulbs. Then came out the special ornaments, three baby's first Christmas, one shaped like a wreath with a family portrait inside; seeing all of the ornaments with stories behind them made Trinity feel warm inside.

While her sisters continued to look through boxes of decorations, Trinity grabbed a framed picture from the windowsill beside the tree and hung it by two ribbons to the tree. The picture inside was of Ruby, Blake, Kitty and Tabi as well herself. It was from outside the hotel room in Honolulu last year before they went to Tony Stark's party. She smiled and shook her head to herself remember the event of the evening before announcing to her sister that she was going to go decorate her room.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

OMG I'm so sorry that this was so late! I mean I know two days is nothing compared to some of my late posts but still. Anyway please, please, please review! I have a great week and check back on October 23rd for the next update!

-LB


	3. The Third Day of X-Mas

On the Third day of X-Mas a Mutant gave to Me: Danger Room Therapy, A Metal Prosthetic, and a battery powered barking toy Corgi.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Jamie was wandering through the halls of the GMRC or the Muir Island Genetic and Mutant Research Center when he came across a familiar face. It was Markus Waynoka, an eighth grade student from the Xavier Institute whom Jamie had met once or twice but didn't really know much about. People said he was a nerd and that his mutation was bizarre, but really what qualifies as bizarre when it comes to mutant powers?

"Jamie Maddrox, I see you're healing well?" The younger male spoke receiving a nod in response.

"Yeah… It's Markus right?" Jamie asked the younger unable to recall if he went by another name.

"Or Forge, which ever works." Forge responded momentarily looking down at the tablet in his hand.

"Mind if I ask what your mutation is… I've heard people say it's confusing and just want to know if it's true…" Jamie questioned him again receiving a laugh and a smile in response.

"Confusing being the optimal word… I can build any type of machine… if you can think it up, I can build it and make it happen!" Forge told him receiving a dumbfounded look from the other.

"That is probably-" Jamie started before the other held up his hand stopping him.

"The weirdest mutant power you have ever heard of, yes I know!" Forge Interjected making Jamie rub the back of his head.

"How did you figure that out…" The elder asked following the younger who motioned for them to walk in one direction. Silently the younger handed Jamie his tablet before taking one hand in the other and removing the single black glove he was wearing. Underneath was a metallic, robotic looking hand.

"I lost my hand when I was seven… when I was eight I built a prosthetic, everyone within three states heard about me and thought I was some kind of genius… but when my parents had my IQ tested it showed that I was just above the line of average intelligence… between seventh and eighth grade the Professor spotted me on Cerebro and explained to my family what I was and how he could help me…" the younger told Jamie as they turned a corner and he replaced him glove.

"So you can build Prosthetic body parts?" Jamie asked intrigued by the idea.

"Yeah and before you ask… the Professor forewarned me of your request and told me that the future can't allow for me to let you have a false eye that works like a real eye… So yes I can build you one, but no I will not and I'm sorry!" He told the sophomore student. Jamie nodded saddened but understanding that the Professor must know best in this kind of situation. When they finally stopped walking they had arrived in front of Moira's Lab.

"Dr. McTaggart sent me a message a second ago… she needs you for something and spotted us together on some security footage" Markus started as Jamie handed him his tablet back, "Nice to meet you Jamie!" He finished before walking away and leaving Jamie to enter lab.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

A woman about Jamie's height with Brunette hair and a lab coat was sitting on a stool speak over the phone with a voice that Jamie recognized to be Hank McCoy. It seemed they were discussing something to do with post-traumatic stress, but they weren't talking about him. Several of the doctors he had met at the GMRC insisted to him that he may experience some form of PTSD from the attack but he knew that he felt fine and he understood why what happened ended up happening. He wasn't careful talking about being a mutant out in public and it got him hurt, it was just a mistake and he wouldn't repeat it.

When the woman looked up and saw Jamie standing there she smiled at him softly before bidding Beast farewell.

"So Jamie… how have you been holding up?" She asked him standing and walking around the table in front of her to pick up a tablet. Unbeknownst to Jamie, the Doctor of Genetic science happened to be looking at a file about his mutation and history since documentation as a mutant.

"Despite popular opinion around here, I'm doing better than ever!" He said sarcastically, aimlessly wandering around the office not even noticing that the other had started taking notes.

"Jamie nobody believes that you are having a bad time, we just know that sometimes events like this can come back to us at any moment when faced with similar circumstances and stimuli… We want to make sure that you are prepared incase this were to happen!" She told him to which he spun on his heels glaring at her.

"Look, I've been through all kinds of shit in my life and trust me when I say what happened in that alleyway was NOTHING!" He snapped breathing a touch heavier than before.

"So then tell me James… what has happened in your life that was worse?" She asked him, her question void of anything but pure innocent curiosity and the desire to help him.

"My father hates mutants so much that he probably would have killed me if he had found out on his own about me before my mother sent me away…" Jamie started continuing his aimless walk around the room.

"So your father was a good man… he just didn't like mutants?" She asked again, flicking her eyes up momentarily from her notes when she heard him scoff.

"That's like saying you're not a doctor just a woman with a book about genetics… My dad is ANYTHING but a good man… He used to hit my mom and me both all of the time, He's a racist, homophobic, anti-mutant fool…" Jamie started not even noticing that he was beginning to seethe despite his voice remaining calm and level, "I'll sleep a million times better at night knowing that stupid fucker is rotting in his grave…" He shook his head trying to get the image of his idiot father from his brain.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Jamie was currently slipping into an outfit similar to what he wore in training courses at the institute. He had just learned that a second Danger Room was built by Beast, Moira and a scientist from the facility named Dr. Sairs to help the research on mutant abilities and was constantly gaining advanced upgrades. Dr. Monica Sairs was not only a scientist at the GMRC but frequently a mutant research subject as well who was referred to as 'Sunwave' by almost everyone at the GMRC.

Sunwave had the ability to manipulate the different types of light and radiation in the air and use them to create pure balls of energy. She was apparently a big help when there was a power outage and had even once served as a generator for a life support system once on a surgery that was being performed on a member of the X-Men. Many of her colleagues and former students considered her to be a real super hero.

Jamie walked up to the controls where Sunwave happened to be looking something over.

"Go ahead I'll open the doors up…" She told him not looking up. He nodded before shaking his head roughly realizing that she wasn't looking at him.

Walking up to the doors he took a deep breath. As they slid open he stepped inside feeling a wave of doubt suddenly come over him. It wasn't exactly a secret that Jamie wasn't the most confident guy around. Most people used it against him in the end.

However he didn't realize that this doubt that he was feeling was more than a simple lack of confidence. He stepped inside and saw a panel in the wall slide up. This was where the sentry robots came from. He smirked cracking his knuckles before running toward the robot.

Sentries were equipped with software that allowed them to rapidly scan the environment around them. They could scan a person's movements and the computer running them would formulate a strategy in the same way a computer does in an electronic chess match.

Strategizing for Jamie was a whole other story entirely. When he fought he focused more on causing damage while trying to maintain little to no copying. It took too much of his energy to try and control the movements of a clone at the same time as his own and trying to make a clone perform a separate action and not just copy him while under his control seemed like an impossible task.

In the moment Jamie gave the robot a swift round house to the head sending it flying to the ground before standing again and walking toward him. It swung he blocked, and as it regained its bearings he took another swing knocking it back where he kicked, sweeping it to the ground. He smirked walking toward the window, no longer paying the robot mind as it had stopped moving.

However while he had his back turned the robot slowly stood analyzing damage and then moving toward Jamie just before he got the opportunity to go shut down the room and send the sentries to its pod. Jamie didn't notice the robot even moving till it kicked him to the ground catching him off guard and separating of into the three. After a moment of panic three budded into nine then those nine to twenty-seven. After several sets of clones emerged Jamie fell to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile Sunwave had just noticed the commotion in the room in front of her and quickly shut down the machine. The robot went limp standing in place before she commanded it to return to its holding pod.

"Moira, Joey I need you both in the Danger Room… on the double!" She called on a closed circuit intercom to both of their offices before having a gurney brought from the medical center.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Jamie was sitting in a hospital bed awake but looking extremely exhausted. Forge had come to visit and they had been talking about a number of things including girlfriends and other significant others to Jamie's surprise. Jamie had learned that Forge was very close with Dante's younger Sibling River. Although they weren't dating.

"So Chastity's older sister is your girlfriend right?" Forge asked him while working on some kind of small device.

"Yeah her name is Trinity… I've had a thing for her since the day I met her…" Jamie said smiling remembering the day he had first met Trinity as well as Bobby and the others.

"I've heard that she gets into trouble a lot?" The younger asked not looking up.

"Sort of… seventy-five or eighty percent of the time Trinity finds trouble…" the elder replied.

"And the other twenty or twenty-five percent?" Forge questioned looking up with a curiosity riddled face.

"Trouble finds Trinity!" Jamie told him with a chuckle, "I got to talk to her last night on Skype…" He continued receiving a nod from the other.

"I talked to River yesterday… they stayed up all night waiting to call… it was very thought of them…" Forge told him before spotting Dr. McTaggart and Dr. Lane. He told Jamie goodbye before exiting the medical ward and letting the Scientists have a moment with the Multi-Mutant.

"James were sorry to interrupt but we need to ask a couple of questions about yesterday." Dr. Lane told him sitting down on a chair beside the younger man.

"Fine…" Jamie told him softly, "Really I'm too tired to play shrink with anyone but if you insist…" he added giving them both a look.

"What was going through your head just before you lost consciousness?" Dr. Lane asked him simply motion for Moira take a seat beside him and take notes. Jamie hesitated for a few moments before sighing heavily.

"…I'm not exactly sure how to put it in words… it was like to different voices fighting in my head, one said make copy create a shield but the other was saying that the clones will just be trouble and to reign them in!" Jamie said before covering his face and laughing in an almost sarcastic way, "Talking about voices in my head… Maybe you guys are right and I am crazy!" He couldn't blame them for thinking there was something wrong with him.

"Jamie nobody has said you are crazy… that is something you have been saying!" Moira told the boy who just shook his head.

"You understand the basics of Genetic mutation and evolution correct?" Lane asked him.

"I think I get it but what does that have to do with the fact that something is clearly wrong with me… it has nothing to do with my Mutation…" Jamie responded looking slightly confused.

"Actually it does…" Moira told him, "Long before I was ever a scientist I listen to a very wise man give a speech on genetic mutation and how changes in a person's genes will eventually starts the wheels turning for something bigger… the next stage of Homo-sapiens and human life…" She added making Jamie smile realizing who she was talking about.

"Many of the different traits that all humans have today are a result of human DNA altering itself slowly over time… and it isn't just humans… bee's with stingers and cheetah's with their speed are just two of the millions of examples out there!" She explained to him, "To put it into layman's terms something in the course of your ancestor's genetic code has told itself the generations to come will be better off if they can multiply themselves… perhaps as a form of disguise or for reasons we don't yet understand!" she added to which he nodded.

"How does this tie together with what is happening with me?" Jamie asked her as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Well your brain is constantly reacting to Stimuli and essentially make notes of things… During your attack your mutation was probably trying to come to light to protect you but for emotional reasons you kept yourself from using it and now when dealing with similar situations your instincts can't tell which route to take… it's like you took notes in your head but then wrote something else directly on top of them and are now trying to sift through the two different ideas…" Dr. Lane reported with Moira stating that was the situation put into words that a scientist would understand.

"But it's like I short circuited my brain when I didn't let it use my body's natural defenses, right?" Jamie questioned trying to show Moira he understood.

"Exactly… and unfortunately it may take a long time to sort out the problem… but we believe that you can do it!" Moira told him receiving a nod of agreement from Lane.

"Thanks for the explanation… would it be ok if I went back to my room now?" He started to ask, "I'm exhausted like you honestly couldn't understand…" he added gaining a yes and two goodbyes before the two Doctors left and the teen headed to the room he was using to nap.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Chastity Sekler was sitting in her room frying leaves with the strength of her magnetic levitation, unable to sleep when she received a notification on her phone. It was an IM on Skype from Jamie Maddrox, her classmate whom had been injured just before the semester ended.

' _What?'_

She simply responded to his hello.

' _If I order Trin's Christmas present on Amazon could you intercept it and wrap it for me?'_

She stared for a moment thinking it over. As fun as it would be to fuck with Jamie and Trinity, it was Christmas and even they deserved a break sometimes.

' _If it's alive or ways more than 20lbs than the deals off got it?'_

' _Great it should be there by the twenty-second! Thanks Chas I really appreciate it!'_

She rolled her eyes reading his response.

' _Yeah well you owe me big time!'_

She told him before listing herself as away from the messenger and going back to her flora torture.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

The second favor would be a little more tricky. He was doing the same basic idea on how to ship his secret Santa gift he just needed a delivery boy of sorts. He had drawn Phoebe according to what he saw when Bobby sent him the picture of the name. Bobby seeing Jamie's draw was the only break in anonymity.

Phoebe had a strange love of corgi dogs that was almost beyond Jamie's understanding. And he had found one of those battery powers dogs that barks and wags its tail that just so happened to be a corgi. When he showed it to Bobby he all but rolled out at the idea of his girlfriends reaction and said Jamie should absolutely go for it.

It was a few bucks over the limit they all had set but it was totally worth it. Plus everyone in the group was always saying that one of them should sneak a dog into their room but they had got caught talking about it one day by Logan who have thought they were serious. While pulling one over on Wolverine might be dangerous, it would totally be worth it.

While Jamie ordered the toy dog he pondered how he would get it to Phoebe then shook his head as the obvious finally dawned on him. Bobby was going to give Phoebe a surprise visit a day after it would arrive at Bobby's house.

He quickly picked up his phone and dialed his best friends number not even considering the time.

"Why are you calling at three in the morning?!" Bobby asked him after spewing out a string of unintelligent nonsense.

"Sorry but if I have Phoebe's Christmas Present shipped to you can you wrap it and give it to her the day you go visit her?" Jamie asked trying to hurry the conversation along so Bobby could get back to sleep.

"Yeah sure, that's fine…" Bobby told him yawning loudly, "That all you needed?" he asked the other flopping onto his pillow.

"Yeah that's it!" Jamie told him getting ready to say goodbye before Bobby started to speak again.

"Jay… how are you holding up?" the Ice mutant asked his friend who sighed softly.

"As good as can be expected…" He replied before shaking his head.

"Ok… if you wanna talk you know how to get me!" Bobby told him, "Night Jay!" He added receiving a 'Yeah, G'Night' from the other before they both hung up.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and hey look at that it's up earlier lol! Stick around cause there is definitely more to come!-LB


	4. The Fourth Day of X-Mas

OMG I'm so sorry Guys it took a really long time to get this done! Mostly because while this and my criminal minds story have been getting the same number of hits per day, 'Things once Remembered' is actually getting reviews and feedback and in my mind if people want to take five minutes to say 'hey this was good' or 'I loved it but you should work on or fix this' then they deserved the update first when I'm in a bind.

Also I have a friend who does a once over reading of everything I write to do mostly spelling and grammar checks (we both kind of suck at it equally but when you put us together like 90% of the mistakes get fixed). Well his name is Austin and about a week ago he lost a family member who lived in Chatanooga, TN so our good friend Randy and Myself had to run him over to KCI to catch a red eye so he could be there with his family and be there for the funeral. He just got back tonight and we finished editing this around 3:30 so it should be up around then.

Well between updating Monster Series and Things once remembered, The Royals Winning the World Series, my own personal life, Austin's Family emergency and the off chance that I may be developing a sinus infection I was a little late on the Update but It's up and I hope you enjoy.

Two quick notes real quick:

-I really wish more people would leave reviews on this so if you think to yourself 'I really enjoyed this' then even if you're not a registered member of the FF.N you should still do a review or a private message

-Also be sure to check out my deviantart account on the off chance that you might want to see some fan art to go along with the stories in the 'Monster Series'

Again Love you all and thank you for your patience!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

On the Fourth Day of X-Mas a Mutant gave to me, an Ice Skating duo, a little tiny snowman and hot cocoa with Chinese!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Phoebe Dearborn heard her mother calling her from downstairs in their kitchen. She sighed loudly before yelling back that she would be down in a second she had texting Bobby before her mom had interrupted her. She was missing Bobby but loving the weather so she had spent the whole day with mixed emotions. It had snowed the night before. It wasn't a lot just a small dusting but it reminded her of Bobby and of school for some reason. Of the last summer break when she had gone to New Mexico for a weak with Bobby and Jamie.

She stood and stretched before picking up her phone. She had received a message from Bobby that said she had a delivery at her door waiting for her. Shook her head thinking that this must be a Christmas gift through Fed-Ex.

She walked down the stairs texting with one hand not even looking up to see what her mom had signed for at the door.

"You have a visitor!" Her mom told her before walking out of the room. Phoebe became momentarily confused before looking up and gasping.

"Bobby what are you doing here?" She asked him smiling in shock.

"I thought I'd come and visit you before Christmas!" He told her chuckling at her expression, "That ok?" He added with a smirk. She simply nodded before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. After a moment she looked up and their lips locked only separating when Phoebe's mother re-entered the room and scoff at her daughters behavior.

"So I come baring gifts!" He told her as the both went upstairs to the other living room, "I have something for you and so does your Secret Santa who gave me strict instructions to bring this to you!" He continued handing her two wrapped boxes which she set underneath the tree.

"How has your break been so far?" She asked him as they sat down on the couch.

"Well Mom and Dad were arguing about me coming to visit you today… something about not liking your mom but hey I don't care and besides they argue about how dad thinks toast is stupid…" He started getting a confused look from his girlfriend, "I don't know, something about how bread doesn't need to be cooked twice… then Ronnie was just being well… Ronnie!" He said smiling as she chuckled.

"He's kind of right about toast though…" Phoebe told Bobby as her chuckles died down, "So we should get out of here and go do something!" She added getting a nod before the other spoke again.

"Wanna go Ice Skating?" Bobby asking quirking an eyebrow in this pure 'Bobby Drake' fashion. She laughed and nodded before going to tell her mother that they were leaving.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

The young couple had been twirling around the rink for almost fifteen minutes when Bobby slid up behind Phoebe grabbing her by the waist and twirled her around to face him holding onto her as she moved backwards across the ice.

She smiled before she felt an increased rise in the heat of her cheeks. Bobby was fearful for a spilt second when I noticed the small flame burning in her eyes. Then when he noted that she wasn't randomly generating fire the tension greatly decreased causing him two smile back. He pulled her close and locked their lips together not even notice the purple heart shaped spotlight that was shining them till they pulled away blushing. She half nodded to the exit of the ice where they removed their skates and replaced their shoes.

As Phoebe turned in their rental skates Bobby bought them two large go cups of Hot Chocolate. When he offered her a cup she took it thanking him more than once before stepping outside with him each with a warm beverage in one hand. Slowly they intertwined their free hands together and headed down the street talking about what kind of food they wanted for lunch.

They final settled on a small Chinese place down the block and went inside ordering an insanely large plate of sweet and sour chicken with pork fried rice to share. As they were quietly eating a thought past through Phoebe's mind.

"How is Jamie doing?" She asked her boyfriend who looked up curiously.

"He's ok… why?" Bobby retorted her a slight tone to her previous question.

"Well Blake and I were talking about the kind of affect that his attack could have on him and his… mental state…" She finished glaring when Bobby rolled his eyes.

"He's not some Psychiatric Case Phoebs, He's good ol' Jamie!" Bobby told her looking away for a moment, "Jamie's a lot tougher than people give him credit for Babe." He added to which she nodded.

"Believe me, I know… you can see in his eyes that he's seen things that even the evilest of men don't deserve to see…" She replied, "You know Blake has post-traumatic flashbacks of the day she was captured and taken to Weapon X… and it's been three years!" Bobby shook his head.

"I know that but Department H physically alter who she is, we all know she feels like they took her humanity away from her to make her into a monster and that is probably what is having such a drastic effect on her… Jamies still the same" Bobby explained.

"Most of the things we do are caused by subconscious choices correct?" She asked him to which he nodded, "Well we use our eyes every second to make subconscious judgement calls… when he talked about his mutation in public the attackers damaged his sense of sight… something probably connected his eyes to him choices in their brains…" She finished to which he stared for a moment, slightly at a loss for words.

"Um so… that got dark fast!" She said breaking the tension with a chuckle.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

The young mutant couple had just returned to Phoebe's home when Bobby had received a text from Trinity. She was getting everyone to send Jamie Christmas/Holiday E-Cards via their phones. She gave them the name of an app that would add a little border to a picture that they took without having to photo-shop anything. When Bobby showed Phoebe the text message she laughed and lead him across the shallow layer of packed snow in the yard and to the tree right at the property line. She picked up a handful of snow and carefully crafted a very small snowman.

Bobby chuckled and smirked when she held it up before removing his phone from his pocket and quickly installing the app. After a second he flipped to the front facing camera and threw his arm around Phoebe who held the tiny snowman up in her hands before they smiled and snapped the picture.

They spent a minute looking through the different effects that you could add to the picture before coming to an agreement.

"We should go with the Garland one with the bulb on it!" the Thermo Mutant told her boyfriend.

"Yeah I like that one too… this was a good idea… I know Jay's been having a really hard time not being home for Christmas!" Bobby commented looking down at the picture before saving it to his phone and sending it with a quick 'Merry Christmas from Iceman and Firefly' message.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

After Bobby returned home Phoebe began texting Trinity, Kitty and Blake. Blake and Kitty had both voiced their concerns about Jamie's mental state with her in hopes that she would be able to talk with Bobby and make sure that he kept an eye on the other boy when he returned home. Trinity however was either unaware of what could be going on in Jamie's mind or in denial about it like Bobby seemed to be.

Though she could also be fully aware of the things that could be happening in Jamie's head. She may just be hiding it away, hoping that she was overreacting.

Trinity had told Phoebe about how they went to get a real tree for the first time since their seventh grade year. She replied say she was glad to her they had started up an old tradition and told her that they had the usual fake tree with the same old ornaments, but it was nice cause it reminded her of home.

'Bobby came over to visit today!' She sent the other girl in a text.

'Wow how did that go?' Trinity replied with the smile emoticon.

'It was great we went ice skating and had lunch before he had to head home' Phoebe explained with a snow flake emoticon.

'I'm glad you guys had a good time but it's almost time for dinner and fried chicken waits for no one!' Trinity told her get a chuckle out of the Brunette.

'K talk to you later!' She responded before picking up the book that was sitting on her night stand and cracked it open.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So I hope you all loved it and remember I will try to have the next update by Friday but since we had such a hard time getting this out it might be slightly delay! Be sure to give your feedback and remember

Both Praise and Constructive Criticism are appreciated but there is still a difference in giving negative but helpful feedback and being an asshole!

-LB


	5. The Fifth Day of X-Mas

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS IMPLIED MENTIONINGS OF CONSENTUAL SEX BETWEEN TWO MALE MINORS. IF YOU WISH TO AVOID THIS THEN PLEASE SCROLL PAST THE SECTION WITH BOLDED SECTION BREAKS, IF YOU ARE WILLING TO READ AHEAD YOU MAY CHOOSE TO DO SO BUT DO SO WITH CAUTION BECAUSE WHILE THERE IS **NO** SEXUAL INTERCOURSE IN THE TEXT ITSELF, IT IS HEAVILY IMPLIED.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

On the Fifth Day of X-Mas a Mutant gave to me: Sweet Holiday Romance!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Max had spent many days trying to convince Thalia to let Shylow come spend Christmas with them since he wouldn't be going anywhere else. Thalia eventually gave in saying that maybe it wouldn't hurt to have Shylow there if he didn't have a family to spend Christmas with.

Shylow hadn't told Max or Thalia about the Morlock woman who had raised him purely because he wasn't sure where he stood with her at the moment.

Thalia had just spoken with Professor Xavier and he had agreed to let Shylow leave campus for two weeks to celebrate with Max. Now the God-Mother and son pair were in the car on their way back to Westchester to retrieve the Telepath.

"You're sure that Shylow wants to spend Christmas with us?" Thalia asked the young mutant as she spotted him texting someone on his phone.

"Yes Mom… I talked to him a few days ago and I asked him if he would like to come up and stay for a little bit…" He told her yawning loudly between parts of his sentence, "If you're worried about presents or something he already told me to say you don't have to get him anything…" He added looking down at his phone again when it buzzed.

"I already got him a little thing but I was just going to send it with you went you went back to school…" She replied frowning.

"I know you haven't done all your shopping yet… if you weren't done with me then you could just get him a few little things instead." Max commented ignoring a call that was coming in on his phone.

"Who was that?" His God-Mother asked looking over curiously.

"Trin… I can call her back later!" He told her before shooting his classmate a quick text explaining that he was in the car and would catch her later.

"Have you already gotten Shylow something for Christmas?" Thalia asked moving back to her God-son and his boyfriend.

"Yeah I got him a really stupid reindeer sweater and a book about Chakras, Meditation and Spiritual Healing…" He replied looking over when the older woman laughed.

"A 'Really Stupid Reindeer Sweater'…" She commented before laughing again.

"What?" He asked before she shook her head.

"Nothing… didn't your friends do a gift exchange too?" She asked merging onto the exit ramp that she had gotten very familiar with since her God-son had started attending school in Westchester, NY.

"Yeah… I got Ruby a new set of gloves and an oil burner…" He told her, "And before you say anything about my giving everyone 'New Age' Gifts, She told me, Trin, Phoebe and Mari that she was going to make it very obvious to her family that she wants one…" He added with a laugh.

Thalia nodded in response before they pulled up to the gates of the school and Max stepped out of the car. He walked up to the pillar on his side of the car and opened a door typing his preferred name and his birthdate onto a screen with two small lights beneath it. One light had been lit up red but went out as the other lit up green and the gates open.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Shylow had just entered Max's room to put his bag down when he noticed how much it had changed. Max's bed was located in an alcove on one wall of the room and on each side there were shelves. He had told Max how cool he thought it looked when he visited the first time but he was surprised to see that now Max had hung up Christmas lights shaped like different colored gemstones.

"Very Max…" He thought to himself as he took his coat off and laid it down on top of his bag.

After ridding himself of the things he had been carrying he walked over to the shelves to look at some of the new pictures Max had framed and put on display. There were a few of Max, Trinity, Phoebe and Ruby from what Shylow assumed was seventh grade based on how young they looked. Some from Formal the year before, seeing how awkward the two of them looked made him chuckle.

A photo of Max, Kurt, Darius and himself that Blake had taken once at the park. One of Trinity and Phoebe back to back in a Charlie's angels pose. One of Max place a tiara on Phoebe's head with Trinity holding up a sash that said 'all hail the birthday princess' in glitter. One of Max dipping Bobby at formal in a very 'Salsa' Manner with several of their friends standing in the background laughing. The shelves also contained incense burners of all shapes and sizes, crystals and stones in different color and shapes, as well as many books on a wide variety of subjects.

He had books about Chakras, Meditation, Cleansing of body and property. Shylow ran his hand down the line, reading the titles and taking it all in.

"I didn't think that was your thing?" Thalia's voice could be heard asking him from the doorway.

"It isn't… I was just curious I guess…" He replied turning to see the woman standing with her arms folded and a smirk on her face. In her hand were her car keys.

"Max is gonna start moving decorations out from the attic and down into the living room, So I thought I would see if you wouldn't mind helping me with some last minute shopping?" She asked him motioning from him to follow.

"Yeah sure, that's fine with me." He told her grabbing his coat again and throwing it on as they stepped down into the hallway.

"Hey I'm gonna go help your mom finish her shopping, I'll see you in a little bit!" Shylow told Max who had just stepped around the corner.

"Kay Babe, Have fun!" Max told him, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek before he ascended the stairs leaving his boyfriend and guardian behind.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Shylow and Thalia were standing in a bookstore located in the local mall. Shylow was scanning through the Sci-Fi section at the different comic books and graphic novels. Many comic artists wrote about the idea of humans with super powers and mutations, it made Max laugh when he saw Shylow reading things like that.

"So you're a fan of Comics I take it?" Thalia asked him taking a look at the comic issue in his hand.

"Yeah… When I was a kid, Blake and I used to steal shit a lot… like from newsstands and stuff…" He told her halfway looking down in shame, "My favorite thing to grab were the comics that they made about Capitan America." He added seeing her nod.

"I used to read those… my dad gave me his old ones from when he was a kid, back when Capitan America was fighting against the Nazis during World War two" She replied taking a comic from the shelf, "I heard that he's still alive… that they found him and he's still around, but I just don't understand how it could still be the same person." She continued looking over to him.

"Well he was turned into a superhuman soldier by having his DNA altered, it's like he was a man-made mutant!" Shylow commented looking over seeing her eyes go wide.

"I never considered that!" She exclaimed before looking confused, "Have you met him?" She asked with a flare of jealousy in her eyes. Shylow shook his head in reply before speaking.

"Blake's brother Darius works with him…" He elaborated before putting the book down.

"Hey, if I hand you some cash would you mind going over to the café they have next door and grabbing us some coffee?" She asked him, "I just need to grab something here then we have like two more places to go to…" She added receiving a nod. After she told Shylow what to order her she grabbed five of the Capitan America comics, Two of some Zombie story that she had heard about and a little Capitan America Plush that was near the Comics and walked up to the registers to check out.

After leaving the book store they preceded to a few other stores where Thalia picked up a few things like T-Shirts to give to both of the boys on Christmas including one for Max that had an angry unicorn on it with the words 'I will cut you' underneath it and one for Shylow that just read 'I shower naked' which he'd had a good laugh at when they were in the store before Thalia secretly purchased it.

 **}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{**

Thalia had baked two Gingerbread bunt cakes earlier, before taking one and leaving for a work Christmas Party which both boys had declined the invitation too. Instead they were laying upstairs in Max's bed, with only the string lights above them on. Shylow was flat on his back with his right arm throw above his head hand facing up so he could stare up at the ceiling, Max was curled up into his side with Shylow's other arm wrapped loosely around him.

"What was Christmas like for you before you came to the institute?" Max asked breaking the calm silence that had fallen over them.

"Kind of Non-Existent actually…" Shylow answered seeing with his mind's eye the look that crossed the others face, "What's wrong babe?" He asked gently.

"Nothing…" Max replied trying to hide the obvious feelings in his tone.

"Max I'm a telepath, I don't have to be looking at you to know that you're scowling!" He said with an empty laugh.

"It's just kind of sad to think that you don't have any good Christmas memories!" the Blonde replied softly snuggling into the others chest.

"I have this one, with you!" Shylow told him smiling.

Max smiled feeling his cheeks getting warm. He hoped Shylow wouldn't be able to see what was going through his mind at the moment. Knowing Shylow, he had definitely already been caught so he took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"My Mom won't be back till after midnight…" He said in almost a whisper looking up to see Shylow's eye go wide.

"Are you-" Shylow started before seeing Max lifted his head and nod, biting his lip and looking away with a slight blush. The dark haired boy smiled bashfully before rolling to face the other and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Max sighed softly, but nervously as a he felt the other reaching for his shirt. After the fabric began to lift both of them could feel his breath hitch. Shylow stopped and looked at the other with a wide eye.

"I'm just nervous… it's ok!" Max told him feeling fluttering in his stomach.

"Me too… if you change your mind just say so ok?" Shylow asked receiving a nodded and a soft 'I love you' before their lips locked again.

 **}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{**

I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter and the steamy romance lol. Next chapter is gonna be a little different (but still follow the same format as the others) so look forward to that! Till then remember read, review and enjoy the world of fanfiction.

-LB


	6. The Sixth Day of X-Mas

Ok so here is chapter 6 where we're gonna flip the script a little bit! I thought we would take a little peek into someone else's home life instead of the usual and I do hope you all enjoy it.

Shout out to My Spell checker guy and Platonic Love Austin, thanks for your help with all that you did in this chapter helping me think outside of my usual little box and try to do something a little different.

To Sean, Salem, Randy, Rikki, Alex and Nate, thanks for both trying to help me and trying to distracted me while I tried to get this done.

And a big Shout-out to Briana my dear friend and inspiration for Meradith, you were a big help for this one and I really appreciate it!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

On the Sixth Day of X-Mas a Mutant gave to me: Invisibility Peekaboo, A Passive-Aggressive argument, and a startling sisterly revelation.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Meradith Andrews was sitting on the floor of her living room trying to keep her little brother Cole entertained. Normally it wouldn't be her job but his nanny Lita was officially off duty for the rest of the day and was already back in the guest house where she stayed. Cole had been running by Meradith and knocking her phone out of her hands for almost five minutes before so she had concluded the he probably just wanted somebody to play with. Besides this would keep him off and out of the Christmas tree.

She had been playing Peekaboo with him for a few minutes but was beginning to realize that she was slowly losing his attention. Just as she went to cover her face again she felt a rush of air hit her. She sneezed a loud but squeaky sneeze, causing herself to momentarily go invisible then quickly reappear in front of the young child cause him squeal with laughter.

"Again again!" Cole cried laughing and clapping his hands. Meradith chuckled before going invisible and crawling around the little boy and reappearing, yelling the word boo.

"Hahaha!" The small child giggled making his older sister chuckle before tickling him and making him cackle. Just as she went invisible and crawled back around him she heard a man clear his throat at the doorway of the room.

"Meradith don't teach him to do that!" The man gruff commented gaining a scoffing sound from behind him.

"Daddy she can't just teach him how to do that, that isn't how being a mutant works…" Janie commented walking into the room and flopping down in one of the chairs.

"That's like saying Jane could take him out flying when he clearly doesn't have wings!" Meradith replied with an empty chuckle. A bleach blonde woman who was standing quietly beside Mr. Andrews laid a hand on his shoulder giving him the indication that she had something to say. He nodded to her then she turned and looked at the girls and Cole.

"I just got word that dinner is ready girls… would one of you bring your brother in with you?" She asked making both girls roll their eyes before Meradith stands and picks up the youngest child.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

The entire Andrews family was sitting around their dining room table having dinner in silence, aside from Mrs. Andrews occasionally trying to talk to the girls about school and Christmas coming up. Christmas wasn't a big event with they're family though despite everyone getting everything they wanted so they just ignored her attempts. Then Meradith's father, Clayton brought up the conversation that his wife had tried to end earlier.

"Like I said before you both need to stop trying to teach your brother those freaky tricks you can do." Clayton spoke before he took a bite of his food. Jane peered up with just her eyes scowling at the man, unbeknownst to him.

"And like Janie said before Dad… you can't just teach someone how to be a mutant that's not how it works…" Meradith replied with a small bite in her speech.

"I don't know about that but I know you clearly can't teach someone not to be!" Clayton added looking up with a challenging note in his eyes.

"That's supposed to mean?" Meradith asked feeling angry heat rising in her cheeks.

"It means that just feel like we might be wasting time with that school you're attending!" He answered looking more and more angry with every passing moment.

"Maybe the dinner table isn't the best place to have this conversation…" Mrs. Andrews said softly looking up from her lap.

"Can it Mina!" Janie told the woman with pure hatred in her tone.

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Clayton told her at a near yelling volume.

"She's not my mother!" Janie retorted before standing up and storming toward the door.

"Go to your room!" Her father yelled after they heard someone walk up the stairs.

"I'm already in my room!" They heard a shout from above.

"I'm going to go ahead and excuse myself!" Meradith said in a huffy manner before standing up and pushing her chair in.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

"God I hate her!" Janie shouted as Meradith stepped into the younger's room, "I hate them both!" she added flopping down face first onto her bed. Meradith shook her head and sighed.

"I know…" She said before hearing the other girl screaming loudly into her pillow.

"I can't wait until we just ditch that school completely…" Janie announced after rolling onto her side.

"Pardon?" Meradith asked almost not believing what she had just heard.

"Me, you, Clara and Chas!" the younger stated looking at her sister, "The four of us are going to join the brotherhood!" she continued not noticing Meradith rolling her eyes from the other side of the room.

"You are really serious aren't you?" Meradith asked as she looked over and saw the look on Janie's face.

"Of course I'm serious!" Janie told her standing up, "Mer I'm tired of People like Dad, People like Xavier teaching us that we should be cured or that we should have to hide who we are!" She added frowning when her sister folded her arms over her chest.

"Dad and Professor Xavier are NOTHING alike Janie!" Meradith replied scowling, "Don't even try to compare them!" She finished before stepping toward the door.

"I can't believe you're being blinded from the truth Mer…" the younger spoke as Meradith walked down the hall and to her own bedroom.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and I thought I give a quick recommendation to anyone who is both an X-Men and Criminal Minds fan. The fourth and possibly final chapter of my criminal minds story "Things once remembered" is going up on the 24th of November but there is no time like the present to go ahead and give it a read!

See you all on the twenty-seventh for the Seven Day of X-Mas!

-LB


	7. The Seventh Day of X-Mas

On the Seventh Day of X-Mas a Mutant gave to me: Teens causing trouble, Ridiculous shouting, and a startling revelation.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Pietro and Lance were both out causing people trouble in Westchester City Park. So far Lance had shaken the ground causing four different snowmen to topple over, Pietro was running around stealing peoples hats faster than they could even tell what had happened, so far he had grabbed fourteen without anyone catching on. They had also written the words 'I will eat your babies' in the frost on the window of a mini-van.

They were now walking around trying to think of something to occupy them from the next couple hours when Lance threw an arm out stopping Pietro dead in his tracks.

"Dude why the hell-" Pietro started before cutting himself off as he saw Lance pointing at two people who were standing in the snow close by.

"Isn't that your girlfriend?" Lance asked looking at a girl with long dark hair and a burning feral look in her eyes. Pietro looked over at her and shook his head.

"She WAS my girlfriend… I was stupid enough to let her go though…" He replied gritting his teeth before noticing the boy that Blake happened to be with.

She was standing near a guy who looked weirdly Sabertooth, the boy was making face at her. She responded by picking up a ball of snow and chucking hard, smacking him right in the face. He wiped the snow from his face and glared while Blake nearly fell to the ground laughing. Pietro glared hard at him as he saw this guy making HIS girlfriend laugh, jealousy filling the pit of his stomach.

But after a moment he sighed, looking at the ground again in disdain. She wasn't his anymore and every time he thought about it he all but died inside. His father should control who he cares about, who he dated, who he wanted to spend his time with. Maybe Blake was right when she said that he should stop constantly trying to please his father.

"Dude wanna go kick this dudes ass?" Lance asked him as he saw how hurt his friend was.

"I do… I definitely do!" Pietro said with a smirk. Suddenly he darted forward, punching the guy in the stomach hard enough to knock him to the ground. After a moment he jumped back up drew his nails to sharp points. He waited a moment as he felt a wind blowing around him in a circle before pouncing knocking the source of the breeze down and pinning him to the ground.

He looked down at the white haired guy beneath him and sneered before lifting a fist and planting it hard into his face. Blake shook her head once before her eyes went wide and she jumped forward trying to pull him off the boy with the lighter hair.

"Darius STOP!" She shouted as she knocked her older brother off of her ex-boyfriend. Darius turned to shove her back not noticing that Pietro jumped forward and knocked him to the ground. They rolled back and forth, punches flying.

"Lance what they hell are you two doing here?" Blake asked the other loudly.

"Look you and your boyfriend shouldn't have been here, then none of this would've happened!" Lance yelled glancing momentarily at his friend before turning back and glaring at the girl.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" She shouted gesturing over to Darius, "And even if he was it isn't either of your business!" She added before looking over at the other two then back at Lance.

"And besides, Pietro's single now… _isn't that what you wanted_?" She added in a whisper. Lance looked wide eyed over and the two guys who were currently brawling on the ground.

"That isn't any of your business" He growled menacingly. Just before he could make the ground begin to shake they both saw a fifth person jumped into the fray pulling the two boys apart and dragging Darius away.

"Darius take Blake and get out of here!" Logan told them as Pietro noticed he had arrived, "As for you two, get the hell out of here now!" He barked causing them both to scowl but head off in the opposite direction.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

After a couple hours of being back home Pietro heard his phone ringing and was shocked to see whose name was on the caller ID. After a moment he opened the phone and took a deep breath.

"Hey B-" he started before being abruptly cut off.

"Pietro, what the hell is wrong with you!" Blake shout at him, making him pull the phone a few inches away from his ear, "You just attacked my brother out of nowhere, and completely unprovoked might I add!" She continued before sighing loudly.

"B I'm sorry… I don't know what my problem is, I guess I was just jealous!" He told her rubbing the back of his head. He didn't notice that Lance had stepped back into the room.

"You have no right to be jealous!" She cried in anger, "May I remind you that you broke up with me!" She added at the same loud volume.

"I said I'm sorry, what else am I supposed to do!" He shouted suddenly feeling hurt by her last comment.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled before quickly hanging up. After a moment he tossed his phone in anger and started speeding around the room, throwing things and smashing stuff in a small rage.

Lance who had witnessed most of the argument went wide eyed and grabbed the other as he went speeding past wrapping his arms around him to try and calm him down. Pietro looked up at him with fire in his eyes as he pushed Lance away.

His eyes clouded with confusion as he saw the hurt look on his friends face. Lance looked away for a minute before stepping out of the room and silently walking away. Pietro on the other hand walked over to his bed and laid down. Sighing he closed his eyes unable to process everything that had went down in the past few minutes.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Well that was interesting! I hope you all enjoyed it even though it was late! As for readers of 'Things once remembered' don't worry there's been a small issue but it will be uploaded soon.


	8. The Eighth Day of X-Mas

On the Eighth Day of X-mas a Mutant gave to me: Sandy Reminiscing, Hawaiian Style Gag gifts, Talk of Past Memories and A Dark Nighttime Premonition.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Layla Deitrick was sitting on the soft sands of the beach where she met her girlfriend, Blake for the first time. It also happened to be the beach where she discovered her mutation. She was sitting there remembering all the things that had occurred on that sandy ground.

She sighed again as she remembered the day she found out what she was. She was eleven years old and was walking the beach alone. She was always a quiet kid and had a very hard time making friends.

 _Layla had always loved the ocean. It was like the ocean had seen and heard everything. The ocean would never judge her. She smiled softly as she kicked her shoes off and stepped into the water, enjoying the way it felt on her feet._

 _She was walking through the small waves when she suddenly felt a strange motion in the water. She looked down nervously and saw two rope like strands of water coiling around her all the way up to her hands. She started to shake realizing what was happening. She was instantly frightened and without thinking shook her hands as if she thought the water would just magically fall away. Instead however as her hand lifted the water shot forward from her hands then fell like rain onto the surface. She felt her eyes fill with tears and her cheeks flare up as she darted out of the water. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her, that she was one of those freaks. She grabbed up her shoes and ran as fast as she could from the beach._

 _She spent the next week avoiding water at all cost. In fact the only time she allowed herself to be around the stuff was in the shower and even then she had a 'Get in and get out! Get in and get out!' kind of attitude towards the stuff. Two weeks after the incident she was at school in the courtyard in the middle of the school. She was looking over at the water fountain on the opposite side of the yard. She was so thirsty and her bottle that she kept with her was empty but she was almost afraid that something like what happened on the beach would happen again._

 _She felt like she was about to cry when she happened to notice to people standing against the lockers beside the fountain. They were both laughing about something when she spotted them. As she continued to watch the she saw one of them, a girl who looked as if she had some true islander in her blood smirked and laid a hand on the locker behind her after a second her skin color on only her hand began to change to the same shade of blue as the locker. Layla's eyes went wide before she took a deep breath and stood. Maybe they would be willing to stand in front of her so that she could get a drink with anyone seeing anything weird. When she approached them they both gave her a funny look. Taking a deep breath she began to speak to the girl._

" _Um… it's Mari right?" She asked voice quivering with shyness._

" _Yeah… can we help you?" the other girl asked her slightly snidely._

" _Sort of… I saw what you did from over there and-" She started before both of the others eyes went wide._

" _What are you gonna do, Nark on us?" Mari questioned leaning off the locker and folding her arms across her chest._

" _N-no I just need to get a drink and I'm afraid something might hap-happen with the water and I don't want- anyone to see…" She cut herself off as she began to shake and sob silently. She didn't even notice the other girls eyes instantly soften._

" _Alex go fill up her bottle!" Mari told her friend who took Layla's water bottle and walked over to the fountain._

" _I-I'm sorry!" Layla sobbed out quietly. Mari shook her head firmly and pulled the other girl close before quietly speaking._

" _How long have you known?" she asked Layla softly._

" _Two weeks…" Layla replied quietly, feeling so ashamed to admit it. Mari nodded her head before she pulled away as Alex walked back over and handed Layla the bottle._

" _Both of us know what you're going through, it'll be ok!" Alex told her before looking over at Mari._

" _Yeah, we've both known about us for a while now and we've gotten used to it… if you want Alex will show you his after school!" She said before they both look at the boy, who nodded his hand and grinned a very lazy grin._

When her mom finally discovered what she was it wasn't pretty. Things got thrown and there was lots of screaming. Eventually her mother set the timer on the microwave for thirty minutes and told her to pack her shit. After all of her stuff that she could pack was placed in bags her mother took her key and slammed the door behind her as the girl walked out into the night. She ended up walking her things all the way to Mari's which was a thirty minute walk.

Mari's Dad answered the door and frowned when he saw her standing there shaking and crying. She and Mari talked on the porch for a half an hour before Mari went inside and told her dads the whole situation. They welcomed Layla in and she had been living with them since. They convinced her mom to let her go to the institute with Mari on the condition that she wouldn't have to see any of them ever again. Everyone agreed and it was settled. In the year before the two girls left for the private school they as well as Alex became extremely close and helped Layla learn to stop looking at herself as such a freak.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

As Layla stood and went to leave the beach she saw Mari standing a few feet behind her. They both smiled before the new arrival spoke.

"Didn't you say that you've got shopping to do before Christmas?" Mari asked her smirking in her usual fashion as she realized what kind of mood the other was in, "Come on Mrs. Grumpy Gills!" She finished making the blonde roll her eyes and follow her. They made their way to one of the shops that with locals preferred to shop at as opposed to the more touristy places close to the beaches.

"So you just have your secret Santa left right?" Mari asked her as she was looking through the aisles at various sun dresses and loose hanging shirts.

"Blake too…" She responded laughing really hard at an idea she had just gotten.

"What?" Mari asked with a slight look of confusion.

"I joked about giving her a 'Hawaiian shirt' as a gift!" The blonde replied hand the other girl a green Hawaiian shirt with black palm trees all over it.

"You wouldn't!" Mari questioned again before laughing seeing the serious look on her friends face.

"I'll get her a real gift to I just thought this would be funny!" Layla told her as she walked over to a spot on the wall where some jewelry was on display. She ended up picking out a pair of earrings with little colored conch shells hanging from them and a hemp necklace with a glass pendant that had a rainbow colored conch in it.

She was looking through the different jewelry when Mari nudged in her in the arm. She handed the blonde a wooden bracelet with a word carved into it that was either Hawaiian or Polynesian.

"I don't remember what that one means" She told Mari as she looked over the bracelet.

"Peace!" Mari replied seeing Layla stare at the bracelet with concentration, "From what I've heard about her, I'd bet she could use some…" She added trailing off when she saw the look on her friends face.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Mari asked receiving a nod from the blonde, "Is what they say about her true… about all the medical experimentation… that her entire skeleton is metal?" she questioned making Layla sigh heavily.

"Yes and no… she was put through hell in the form of experiments but the part about her skeleton isn't entirely true." She stated softly before looking at the rest of the jewelry glancing carefully at what Mari was looking at, "She has a real skeleton made of like normal human bones, her claws are even bone!" She continued grabbing a necklace that Mari had been looking at when she was speaking.

"But I've seen them… they're metal!" Mari exclaimed looking a little confused.

"No they are covered in metal but beneath that is real bone!" Layla replied shaking her head before they made their way to the counter both paying for the various things they were purchasing.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Layla awoke many hours after her and Mari's shopping trip. She was drenched in sweat and trips were rolling don't her face. She had the worst nightmare of her life but for the life of her she couldn't even remember how it all had went. She could just remember shouting and a crashing all around her. Then it felt as if her heart was about explode in her chest. She could see faces of her friends, and the others. The people her age from the brotherhood. They all looked panicked as if something was really really wrong. After a moment she stood and stepped out onto the balcony that was connected to her room. She stood there breathing deep and trying to process everything she had just seen.

After a moment she heard a voice behind her. Mari's dad had seen her out the window of his room and came down to check on her.

"Well Miss. Layla I see your out of bed at… what is it, three AM?" He asked leaning against the balcony railing like she was, "What's on your mind kid?" He continued looking to see fear clouding in her eyes.

"It was just a nightmare… I'll be ok!" she said starring off at the ocean.

"Are you sure?" He asked standing up straight and knowing that she wasn't going do much talking after that.

"Yeah… it's ok…" She stated before turning and bidding him good night.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So that was kind of a bonus chapter as I have somehow managed to fall a whole week behind without realizing it! Chapter Nine will be up this Friday so enjoy the two updates for this week. And for anyone coming over from 'Things Once Remembered' I'm sorry but it may be some time before that gets an update due to me losing a lot of what I had written. It was literally the only thing Austin and I didn't have backed up so when I had a major issue last week we managed to save everything but that and something that had already been uploaded which we figured out how to save a backup of later on. Again I'm sorry guys and I hope you can have a little patience with me and a little bit on understanding.

In other news 'Memoirs of a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent' will be getting a few new updates soon followed by a better written companion piece. Till then I hope you all have a wonderful week and a great holiday season no matter what you celebrate.

-Lonelybelovid


	9. The Ninth Day of X-Mas

On the Ninth Day of X-Mas a Mutant gave to me: Unconventional Tree decorating, Heartfelt advice, and warranted insubordination.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake and her dad were flying down the streets of NYC on the back of the latter's motorcycle. They were still in uniform from a mission and didn't bother changing. They had another family get together coming up and Darius' place was still the best to have it in.

It was Laura Kinney Birthday in two days and Blake had insisted that they celebrate. Darius had even informed her that she should invite Marrow since she was part of their weird little family. When they pulled up and made their way into the building they were surprised to her singing coming from Darius' door. Blake looked back her dad who just shook his head without saying a word.

"I don't think he's in the shower… we both have excellent hearing compared to most people but the bathroom is on the other end of the living room…" She commented before looking back at him once more.

"My hearing isn't as good as my smell but I think you're right kid!" He replied before motioning for her to open the door. She did so silently and shook her head when she saw her brother throwing laundry into a basket from various parts of the living room. He had the radio on with Christmas music and was singing along to just loud enough that they could hear him through the door.

He had a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes as if he was trying to stay cheery despite having something less than positive on his mind. She rolled her eyes as she stepped in the door silently, pulling out her phone she recorded a short video because 'Hey what sibling doesn't get occasional black mail'.

"Dude…No…" She stated out loud making Darius go silent and look up at the door.

"How long have-" He started before Logan held up a hand to silence him.

"Long enough." The elder answered with an almost undetectable smirk on his face.

"Well Fuck!" Darius replied with a half groan before carry his laundry basket into his room. After a moment he walked out carrying a random box of shit.

"What's in the box?" Blake asked as she walked into the kitchen area and started rifling through the cabinets. Before Darius could reply a voice spoke from the doorway.

"Damn aren't we suppose to eat in a little?" Marrow questioned as she walked in and saw her step-daughter digging through the kitchen.

"She doesn't actually eat anything, it's more of a compulsion!" Darius stated as he dug through the box not even bothering to turn and peak at his sister's behavior.

She turned and gave him a glare before continuing her routine. Everyone there thought she must have OCD to a certain degree, they had just never shared their data and findings with the others. She insisted that she never acted this way before Weapon X but Marrow had stated that this was something she had done since she was a young child.

"She does this at the mansion when she comes back after staying here…" Logan commented receiving a nod from Marrow and a grunt of understanding from Darius.

"Would you guys shut the hell up?" She barked face hidden behind the freezer door.

"Not a chance!" Darius answered from the floor of the living room. After a moment Marrow enter the living room area to see what was in the box that with boy was digging through.

"What's in the box?" She asked him seeing a couple of envelopes and a poster tube.

"This…" He told her removing the small poster from the tube and showed it to her. It was a picture of a bare Christmas tree.

"A Tree?" She questioned quirking her eyebrow.

"Well I'm not gonna buy a real tree!" Darius said receiving a chuckled response from his sister who jumped the couch and plopped down before throwing an envelope at him from behind.

After a moment he tacked the tree picture to the wall and began opening envelopes. They were full of pictures. Some of Darius and Blake unpacking his things when he moved to his new apartment. Two of Logan and Blake together once at the institute just candidly taken by Phoebe and Max. One of Kurt and Darius on the couch with Layla and Blake behind the camera.

Darius picked up one and looked back at Logan. It was the picture of them on the day of his sister's formal dance which he had accompanied Kurt too. They looked awkward but it was still a good picture. He'd never have any of him and his own parents so this was probably the best he would get.

He turned after a feeling of being watched came over him and he turned to see Blake smirking at him. They both looked away when they heard a throat being cleared. They turned to see Marrow who was holding out three Polaroid pictures. Blake climbed down off the couch and knelt down beside her brother to look at them. All three of them were taken in the sewer in an area that contain working lights, which was rare in Morlock territory. One showed a young Shylow hold Blake on his back. Another had Shylow, Blake and a woman who had three eyes of different color on her face. The third was young Blake and Marrow, the woman had a hand on the girls head and was smirking down at her and the girl was looking up giving a faux look of frustration. Blake smiled softly when she saw them.

"Dad 'mere" She called motioning for him to join them in the living room. As he entered the Living room area and sat in the arm chair, his daughter hand over the Polaroids. He smirked with an unreadable look in his eyes. Darius and Blake took a moment to tack up some of the pictures to the tree.

"Dari do you already have Laura's cake?" Blake asked as the other stood and walked into his room for a moment, "Darius?" She called as he stepped out again. Darius had his laptop his hands, he came back to the living room and sat the computer down on the coffee table. After starting up the laptop, he opened skype and started a call.

"Who are you calling on skype?" Blake asked before she heard the sound of someone picking up the call.

"Hey hunny what's going on?" Her brother asked the person on the other end.

"Who is with you?" Kurt Wagner's voice came from the speakers. Blake looked over concerned before she called out to him.

"It's Me, Marrow and Dad!" She responded before her brother had the chance to speak, "Dari we're gonna go get that cake, come on you two…" She told her brother before grabbing her step-mother by the wrist and pointing and motioning for Logan to follow.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

"You've got me worrying babe, what's going on?" He asked the elfin teleporter. Kurt had a look of fear on his face.

"My mother saw a picture of us that Layla took on my phone…" He replied accent thick with worry. Darius' eyes went wide when he remember the aforementioned picture and the day it was taken. He and Kurt had been sitting on the couch in the living room area that was near Blake's room at the mansion. He had started visiting Kurt and Blake a lot there since they couldn't come to his place anymore. Blake and Layla were sitting in an armchair taking pictures together when they spotted him and Kurt cuddling on the couch. Kurt was blushing hard but he didn't care, besides he thought it was kind of cute when he did stuff like that.

Layla laughed at them and snapped a picture on her phone before sending it to both of them.

"I thought you said you were gonna delete that picture?" Darius asked him giving him a half serious look.

"I changed my mind…" Kurt told him looking away. Darius smirked before realizing what this meant.

"Did you tell your mom that it was just a joke or something?" He asked the younger who shook his head.

"No I panicked and ended up in my bedroom!" Kurt answered looking down at his lap for a moment before returning his gaze to the older, "Darius what am I supposed to say to her?" He asked voice quivering.

"…Tell her the truth… She's your mom and she loves you!" He told his boyfriend with a small smile, "Don't take this as anything but a compliment… She's clearly seen past a lot of things having a son like you… the minute my mom knew I was a mutant she said she never wanted to see me again…" Darius added chuckling when Kurt gave him an all but invisibly insulted look.

"When you asked your parents how they found you the first time and asked them why they took you in, what did they tell you?" Darius asked him trying to keep him from getting angry but also trying to get his point across.

"They found me when I was six months old… I was abandoned and they weren't just going to leave me for dead like my birth parents did…" Kurt responded remembering the conversation, "They hadn't ever been able to have any children so I was like an answered prayer for them, the fact that I look the way I do never really phased them!" He continued seeing the other boy smile.

"See, they view you as a blessing… most people who have 'prayers' like that answered don't just throw the answer away…" Darius commented with a light tone, "Just tell her the truth… and if you want to wait to tell your dad then bring that up when you both talk, I'm sure she will keep it between you two" He finished his little speech.

"Thank you…" Kurt told him in a soft voice, "I should probably talk to her now… Good bye…" he added moving to end the call but stopping when the other told him to wait.

"Hey Kurt!" Darius spoke making the other raise his eyebrow, "I love you!" he added making the other the blush and mumble the words 'Ok Darius thanks' under his breath before being halted once more.

"I love you Kurt!" He continued laughing when the red on the others cheeks became unhide-able, "You know I won't stop until you say it!" He added chuckling.

"Fine!" The other boy growled playfully, "I love you too…" He half whispered before they exchanged a goodbye and ended the call.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

After Darius and Kurt had ended their conversation Darius turned to see that someone else had enter the apartment. That someone wasn't anyone in his family and had no right to just walk in on him in his home. It was Nick Fury, and after a moment they were both joined by Steve Rodgers and Natasha Romanov.

"We need you to tell us what you know about Yuriko Misaki!" Black Widow told him as he stood and walked around the couch to join them. They were all giving him serious looks, though he could see a slight look of something else in Cap's face. It might have been sympathy maybe but he wasn't quite sure.

"Hello Director Fury, by all means enter my home!" He said scowling at the man in the eye patch.

"This is a serious matter Agent Creed!" Fury replied calmly but in his usual stern tone. Darius rolled his eyes before seeing his sister push passed Agent Rodgers and over to Darius' side. After a moment Marrow polite guided herself and Logan past the other and went to join the two teenagers. The three other family members immediately noticed a shift in Logan's demeanor when he saw the super soldier.

"Captain…" He greet nodding politely to which the other gave him an odd look.

"We served together in Germany… how is that possible?" Rodgers replied looking extremely confused.

"To be honest it's one of my only memories pre-Weapon X, we liberated a concentration camp together…" He answered see Agent Romanov's face go agitated when he mentioned Weapon X.

"How do you know about-" Romanov started before Darius cut her off.

"He was one of the few successful test subjects of the original Weapon X Project, Natasha!" He answered Logan and Blake both surprised to see him get so defensive of the older man.

"If I'm correct he isn't your father, Victor Creed is…" Fury started seeing Darius' hands curl into fists, "So why are you jumping to his defense?" He finished noting the fire in the young agents eyes.

"Because he has been, is and always will be more like a father to me than Sabertooth ever could be… Why did you show up at my house, while I'm on vacation and two days before a holiday when I'm trying to spend time with my family?" Darius asked his superior, "It's clearly not an emergency since we're all just standing here…" He added growling when Fury smirked at him.

"We have reason to believe you know more about Yuriko Misaki and what is happening at Alkali Lake than you've let on…" Fury told him frowning when the boy scowled.

"I have the right to the information that I have acquired, besides something tells me that you have just as much info as I do on the subject!" Darius replied crossing his arms.

"We've recently become privy to the fact that she has two children who for all we know could be working for her and despite Director Fury saying they aren't of any of our concern, will believe its best to detain them as a security measure!" Agent Rodgers told the younger. Blake audibly laughed at this receiving a look of disbelieve from the two higher ranking agents.

"You think this is funny?" Agent Romanov asked her to which she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Actually yeah I do, so you would detain her kids if they were here… right now, Do you both have cuffs?" Blake responded receiving a nodded from the two agents, she made eye contact with her brother who smirked before the simultaneously held out there arms, "Then cuff us!" She added seen Rodgers' eyes go wide and Romanov shake her head.

"Darius Creed and my maternal half-sister Blake _Misaki_!" Darius spoke.

"I told you they aren't a concern… they're on our side!" Fury told them with a smirk.

"What reason do we have to trust them?" Steve asked Fury before seeing the younger of the two siblings pull a set of dog tags out from under her shirt.

"Would Deathstrike experiment on one of her own people?" Blake questioned the super soldier who shook his head, she removed the dog tags and handed them to him. He and Agent Romanov looked them over before looking back at her.

"Understood… what did they do to you?" Romanov asked her, receiving no spoken response. Blake simply just held up her hands on each side of her head, the back of each hand facing the two agents. After a moment she gritted her teeth in pain as she unsheathed her Adamantium covered claws.

"Now if you all don't mind, please get the fuck out of my apartment!" Darius told them before walking around the island in the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Ok so I may have dropped the Fuck word in this chapter and I do not apologize for that. Sorry this was late we've been having some issues sending stuff between Austin and Myself where he isn't receiving anything that is ready to be edited so this was all edit from one go and it may seem extremely unpolished… sorry I guess… anyway I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope you will like what's to come!

-Lonelybelovid


	10. The Tenth Day of X-Mas

On the Tenth Day of X-Mas a Mutant gave to me: Labor and family bonding, fire escape stalking and online present shopping.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Ruby Milton had been lugging boxes up the stairs of her cousin Korey's new building for the past thirty minutes and was officially exhausted. She was sitting on the countertop in the kitchen when she was joined by her aforementioned relative.

"Damn you have a lot of shit!" Ruby told him with a laugh as he all but dropped the last box on the floor.

"Yeah I was just about to start unloading some of this crap when I got the call back about my new job… So much for that!" He replied walking over and pulling out his phone, "Pizza?" he asked looking over one of the take out menu that he had collected from some of the local places.

"Sure… so where are you working at now anyway?" Ruby answered with another question as she opened the fridge which had been stocked with various beverages the night before.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Actually, Nick Fury and Phil Coulson have started a new team that Captain America is the overseer of… all people like us and nobody else on the team is older than me… yeah nineteen I should be the oldest one…" He told her as he scanned through the different pizza options, "The youngest is your age…" He added before he called and ordered their lunch.

"My Friends older brother works at S.H.I.E.L.D. and I think he actually works with Captain America…" Ruby told him as she retook her place on the counter.

"What's his name?" Korey asked her while he got himself a beer.

"Darius Creed!" She answered, "I'm pretty sure he lives near here too…" She noted take a drink of her .

"Yeah he's in my unit and he lives two floors up" The male told her looking over at her and making eye contact. Korey was an interesting subject in that he was actually born with two very distinct genetic mutations. Not only did he have an accelerated X-Gene, but he also had a condition called 'Heterochromia' which causes his iris' to be different color. He was born with a dark brown eye and a yellowy gold eye but after the manifestation of his mutation his gold eye turned red and the brown one had gone black. He also gain the ability of camouflage, like Ruby's good friend Mari. After hearing that Darius lived so close she snuck up the fire escape on the side of the building. After reaching the fourth floor she spotted Darius through the window. He was standing at his closet door.

Ruby sent Blake a quick text instructing her to tell Darius 'You're being watched!', Blake agree without question knowing that whatever was happening would be funny to hear about later.

After receiving the message Darius looked up picking out his door before shrugging his shoulders and turning back. He jumped when he saw Ruby standing on the platform outside. He shook his as he walked over, gave her the middle finger and dropped the blinds in a huff. Ruby laughed so hard that she nearly fell off the fire escape before she climbed down and back to the apartment to have lunch with Korey.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Ruby was sitting on the counter top while her cousin was digging through piles of boxes. He had a frantic look on his face which she was chuckling at in amusement.

"I can't find my laptop!" Korey said sliding a box across the floor and looking in the spot where it had been, "Hey this isn't funny!" He barked at Ruby who just laughed harder.

"Yeah it is…" She told him picking up her phone and shooting Darius a text message.

"How is this funny?" He asked crossing his arms and glaring.

"Your laptop is in gran's living room, under the TV!" She said not looking up. She heard him groan as she asked Darius for a favor. Several minutes and grumbles later there was a knock at the door. Korey opened it to find Darius Creed standing on the other side with a laptop in his hands.

"Um… Hey…" Korey said looking the new arrival up and down.

"Is Ruby here?" Darius asked with an equal look of confusion. Korey pointed behind him then moved to let Darius come inside. Darius walked into the kitchen and handed his friend the laptop.

"Who the fuck is that?" He mouthed at the girl, looking incredibly awkward.

"That's my cousin Korey, he's in your new unit at S.H.I.E.L.D." She responded opening the computer and turning it around so Darius could unlock it. Korey made eye contact with the other male and pointed to the beer in his hand. Darius nodded, catching the can that was tossed to him.

"Korey eh?" Darius asked holding out a hand which the other shook.

"Or Chromeleon or Chrome, take your pick!" Korey answer smirking before looking over at his cousin, "What did you need a computer for anyway?" He questioned the girl.

"Christmas shopping… I got Bryce a couple of funny coffee mugs that come with different flavored coffees in them… And this is where I need your help!" Ruby spoke looking at Darius.

"Did you get Kurt?" Darius asked her remembering how his friends for the institute were doing a gift exchange.

"Yeah, I've known the guy for years but I don't know what he would want for Christmas" She started trolling through amazon looking at various things, "And since you both are dating I figured you would be the perfect informant!" She added motioning for him to look at the screen.

"Wait your gay… you don't look gay…" Korey commented picking up a piece of leftover pizza and absent mindedly eating.

"Well I don't know how someone looks gay or doesn't look gay but alright, Also I'm not gay I just date people I like!" Darius told him, "As for Kurt… He's always cold, all the time… get him a scarf and a hat…" He explained to the girl who nodded.

"Does he have a favorite color?" She asked her friend who looked down momentarily in thought.

"He likes green a lot... and yellow… like a golden yellow like his eyes, not like neon yellow" Darius replied before picking up his phone which had begun ringing as he was answering the girls. He had a short conversation before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Korey asked walking to the fridge to get another beer.

"My sister, she wants me to come settle a debate between her and Shylow and your boyfriend!" He answered emphasizing the last part by looking at Ruby, "I'll come get my computer later, see you guys!" He added before exiting through the front door.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Korey was lying flat on the floor of his living room while his cousin had taken the lone piece of furniture, a single bean bag. They had been talking about how the institute had been since Korey had graduated back when Ruby was a grade eight. Somehow they got around to what had happened at the end of Ruby's first semester in highschool.

"Ok so is it true that a bunch of institute kids got snatched off the street by a group of Weapon X G.R.S.O.'s last year?" Korey asked her curiously, he had heard another S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent talking about it two weeks ago and had meant to ask Ruby about it.

"Yeah it was literally the day finals were over… scary as shit!" She told him closing her eyes and remembering the sounds of people screaming.

"I bet… did you know any of the kids that got snatched!" He implored.

"Uh yeah!" She answered slowly, rolling her eyes when he gave her a look of shock.

"What the hell Ruby!" He started sitting up to look her in the eye, "Does Gran know that happened to you?" He added seeing her nod her head.

"Yep and she told me that she hopes I gave them one hell of a fight!" She replied smirking. The boy groaned face in hand.

"Of course she did… that woman is crazier than a crack house rat…" He said standing up to go get another drink, "You want anything?" He asked her as he opened the fridge and pulled out a grape soda for himself and set it on the counter.

"Another coke is fine!" She called over receiving a nodded response. He walked back over and handed her the drink before taking up his seat on the floor.

"Alright so I heard that they even found a kid who was not from the school in a coma and just took him back to the institute..." He stated still wondering about these rumors.

"That would be Bryce!" Ruby told him closing her eyes and sinking down in her seat.

"Oh hell… why was he in a coma, what did they do to him?" Korey questioned her further.

"It wasn't actually a coma, it was a psionically induced state that his mind created to shield him after he's was overwhelmed by his mutation…" She pointed out receiving a nod.

"So he's ok now?" Korey continued to ask.

"Yeah he's missing a large portion of his long term memory but he's alright…" She told him thinking about some of the talks she had with Bryce. He remembered his last name but not who he was or where he really came from. He knew his parents had him taken to Weapon X, but he couldn't remember who they were or where they were. He had told her and Beast both that he was uninterested in finding them since they clearly didn't care where he ended up.

She sighed softly to herself, at least he wasn't alone anymore. Not to mention she was glad she had found a friend in a person as nice as him.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Two more to go and I promise promise promise they will be here on time!

-Lonelybelovid


	11. The Eleventh Day of X-Mas

On the Eleventh Day of X-Mas a Mutant gave to me: A motherly conversation, Forrest Wandering and A Mysterious Savior.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

 ***Ok so I want to just make a note that the conversation between Kurt and His mother his going to be written in English for the sake of all of my English speaking readers. To any German speaking readers let me say that I'm very sorry but my German isn't perfect and it is a real pain in the ass to have to scroll to the end of the chapter to translate the conversation. I will gladly post a German transcript at the end if there is enough demand for it (from reviews and private messages) but for the time being it's just gonna be done in English.**

Kurt paced his room for several moments before taking a deep breath. He was about to port to the kitchen where he had last seen his mother when he heard a knock at his door. He gulped before he heard his mother ask if she could come in. He nodded softly before remembering that she couldn't see him.

"Come in…" He called to her through the door. After a moment the door opened and his mother stepped inside, shutting it softly. He looked at her with worried eyes before he began to slowly pace once more. She on the other hand calmly walked to the other side of the room and took a seat on his bed. He looked back at her and went to sit at the head of the bed.

"That boy that we met at your school, the one who came and introduced himself to your father and I…." She started looking at him with a look he didn't recall having seen before.

"Is my-my boyfriend…" He finished for her looking down at the bedspread.

"How long have you been seeing him?" She asked frowning softly when she observed the look on his face. She had never had a problem with homosexuals but she didn't really understand why a man would want to be romantically involved with another man.

"A few months, he wasn't lying when he said that his sister introduced us… We got along really well and got closer as we spent time together, it just sort of worked out that way I guess!" He answered slowly, surprised by how well she was taking this.

"What did you do for your first date, I would imagine you both didn't just go out for dinner?" She asked him with a chuckle.

"Well, the institute has a formal dance for the highschool and he went with me." He told her smiling almost invisibly at the look on her face.

"And he makes you happy?" She questioned him again receiving only a nod in response, "Well I'm glad that you've found someone who cares for you and makes you feel good…" She finished.

"Um… could we keep this conversation between us for now please?" He asked her looking over at the door when he heard someone enter the residence below. She nodded firmly before speaking again.

"Of course… just one thing first." She replied receiving a raised eyebrow, "Let me see pictures of you two from your dance!" She told him, laughing softly at the worried look that momentarily covered his features. He shook his head and sighed before reaching beneath the bed and pulling out a box that had pictures from when he was at school. He handed her two photos that had been taken out on the lawn of the institute.

One of them was of him and Darius with an arm wrapped around each other. They looked incredibly awkward but it was a very good picture. The second was of Kurt, Darius, Blake and Layla, his mother quirked a brow for moment then pointed to the two girls.

"That is Darius' sister, correct?" She asked him receiving a nod, "Who is the girl?" She added looking back at the photo.

"That is Layla, Blake's girlfriend…" He told her slowly.

"A brother and sister that are both Gay?" She questioned with a confusion, that idea was a first for her.

"Neither of them are gay actually… they just date people that they enjoy being around!" He explained to her as she looked over at him, "If Darius thinks you're a nice person then he might date you but if not then he isn't interested… he's had girlfriends too!" He added.

She nodded before returning her gaze to the picture. She smiled seeing her son look so happy. Sending him to that school was one of the best things she and her husband had ever done, aside from finding him in the first place. They both stood and the younger stretched his arms above his head. He was about to port away when she laid a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at softly but giving him a quick hug.

"Thank you for being honest with me!" She told him, receiving just a nod for a reply.

"Are you going back down stairs?" He asked her. She quirked an eyebrow and nodded slowly. A moment later two sounds could be heard, Kurt chuckling and his mother letting out a short eep sound. The next thing she knew she was standing in their kitchen with her hand resting at her sternum.

"You've been doing that for almost five years and I'm still getting used to it…" She told him shaking her head, "Though I suppose it's nice that I don't have to go upstairs to put laundry away when your home." She added with a small laugh. Kurt shrugged his shoulders before walking to the door and taking his coat and special three fingered gloves that his mother made off a hook on the wall.

"I'm going for a walk…" He announced turning to face his parents. They both had hesitant looks on their faces as he reached for the door knob. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll go to the woods… nobody will see me!" He added shaking his head. He opened the door rather forcefully and took off.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Kurt had always enjoyed his walks through the woods near his home. Despite the fact that he could teleport to just about any place he wanted to be, he still enjoyed a slow stroll on his feet, it gave him time to think. He had many life changing realizations and conversations with himself when he was alone in the forest and it had become therapeutic to a degree. He had even reached the point where if he needed to go over something alone when he was at school, he would just wander off into the wooded area that surrounded the school grounds and it almost felt like home.

Today was different though, today it felt as if somebody was following behind yet every time he turned around he was greeted by nothing but empty air.

Shaking off the feeling he had just had thought about Darius and how his mother had reacted to learning of the true nature of his relationship with the other boy. He also tried to imagine how his father would react when he was made aware of his sons 'Unconventional Orientation' and feelings.

He thought about Blake and how thankful he was to have a friend like her. He hadn't been himself when she introduced him to her brother and it seemed like she was the only person in their group who had realized that with the possible exceptions of Shylow and Max. He hadn't really been that close with Max before they were roomed together but he knew that they had both learned a lot about one another over the past semester.

Max, Shylow and Blake were the only friends he had who understood why he loved walking through the woods. The others knew he enjoyed it, but they were oblivious to the reason behind it.

Deep in his thoughts, Kurt was unaware that he had stumbled onto an unfamiliar path. However he was suddenly brought back to his surroundings by the sound of two voices just feet ahead of him. The two men he heard seemed to be arguing in harsh, loud tones and something just made Kurt feel as if the two had done something wrong. He approached quietly and cautiously hearing the shout grow louder. Just as he reached the point where he could hear perfect and he believed he couldn't be seen, he took a final step.

At that moment he heard a loud snap and the two voices stop. He could feel his skin beneath his fur pale when he looked down to see the splintered pieces of a stick snapped in two. As he looked back up he made eye contact with the two men who looked from him to one another and back. He heard one say 'Isn't that one of those mutant freaks!' in his native language. He gulped suddenly feeling glued to the ground. The other man in a thick German accent calmly said 'Don't worry, I'll take care of him!' before pulling a gun from the back of his pants.

Kurt went wide eyed as he began to feel completely paralyzed. He couldn't focus and was unable to teleport to any place safe, any place where these men couldn't see him. He closed his eyes as his life began to flash before his eyes. Hearing a loud crack like no gunshot he'd ever heard before he slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

The two men were nowhere to be found and he was standing back at the beginning of the path where he had started. Yet he hadn't teleported, he had never been able to port himself without even subconsciously feeling it. After a confusing second he felt that burning feeling on the back of his neck as if there was a nothing presence with him.

He heard a chuckle and spun on heel to see a man with long dark hair and golden eyes just a shade lighter than his own. The man smirked and in a very thick Russian accent said simply.

"Go home now kid… and be more careful next time!" The man told him before chuckling again and teleporting away leaving nothing but a cloud of red smoke in his place.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So that was that! Who do we think THAT was, hmmm? Well you'll have to wait to find out! See you all Christmas day for the final installment of 'The Twelve Mutants of X-Mas' and I hope you guys are amped for the Blake chapter! Anyway the school year will start up again with a small twist sometime between the 28th to the 1st of the New Year. I also promise to my criminal minds readers that the next chapter of 'Things once remembered' will be up be for January 1st! As well as some new stuff involving Darius Creed, Korey Milton and their new team at S.H.I.E.L.D. so get pumped for that!

Till then Happy Kwanza, Happy Late Hanukkah (?), Merry Christmas, Happy Solstice, Merry St. Lucia's day (The Swedish thing if I'm remembering the name right) and Happy Holiday's to anybody that I can't remember of the top of my head!

-Lonelybelovid


	12. The Twelfth Day of X-Mas

On the Twelfth Day of X-Mas a Mutant gave to me: Ghost of past Christmas, flame retardant breakfast and a darkly sentimental gift exchange.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Darius Creed was sitting on the floor in his living room, his sister Blake Misaki was lying on the couch close by with one leg crossed over the other. He was wrapping Christmas Presents that both had purchased throughout the month. Blake was unfortunately a 'Wrapping Paper Moron' as Darius had claimed and was not allowed to do any of her own wrapping.

"I could do that you know!" She told him looking over at the present he was currently working on. She scowled when he began to laugh.

"Not a chance little sister!" He said adding a final piece of tape before laying the gift aside and looking to see if there were any left. After finding no gifts left he stood and stretched his limbs wincing momentarily then walked into the kitchen.

"You want a Sundrop?" He called to her from the open fridge.

"Sure!" She replied rolling over and staring at the Christmas 'Tree' that she and Darius had put up. She smiled and chuckled softly, thinking of how unorthodox this tree was. It was definitely the best tree she had ever seen though. She happened to notice an air of silence that had fallen over the room. She slowly peered to her side and saw Darius staring at the tree. He wasn't exactly frowning but the look in his eyes seemed almost pained.

"Wacha thinkin' about Dari?" She asked him sitting up and patting the spot next to her on the couch. He looked over to her and sighed softly before taking a seat.

"The tree just reminds me of…" He trailed off looking down.

"Of what?" She implored gently, smiling softly as he looked back at her.

"The first Christmas I spent in the place my dad rented me so that he could still have me and mom in his life…" He finished closing his eyes tight. Blake's brows slightly furrowed when she saw her brother looking so upset. She gently laid a hand on his shoulder, he looked over at her and smiled slightly.

"Thanks… Alright we probably better head to bed, you can take my bed… I'll take the couch!" He told her standing mid-sentence. He went and grabbed an extra blanket out of the closet and took a pillow off of his bed.

"You sure?" She asked him as she stepped into his room and pulled a pair of yoga pants out of her bag.

"Yeah I don't mind!" He called removing his shirt then remembering that he hadn't grabbed a pair of pants. He debated for a moment before deciding it was way too cold to just sleep in his underwear.

"Hey can you toss me out a pair of pants?" He yelled to her receiving no response, a moment later a pair of black PJ pants came flying through the air out his bedroom door. He swiftly caught them and change into them before calling a good night to his sister and turning out the lights.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake awoke to the smell of bacon cooking. She sighed and stretched feeling her spine crack and momentarily elongate. She thought to herself that her father must be there as she stood and walked over to where she had her bag. She pulled out a pair of Black skinny jeans and hopped her away around the room as she tried to squeeze into them. After several moments of struggling she had moved on to slip on a white tank top. After doing a once over in Darius' Mirror she walked out the door and was shocked to not see a trace of Logan in the apartment.

She walked back into the bedroom momentarily to remove her phone from the charger and check her texts. About fifteen minutes ago her dad had sent her a message saying he was leaving the institute and head her way. She looked up and down as she spotted her brother frying bacon at the stove.

"You're cooking?" She asked walking in and sitting down at the bar.

"Yeah!" He said looking really proud of himself.

"Without fire?" She asked again still looking shocked. He glanced over at her for a moment.

"Yeah…" He told her before finishing the last of the bacon and setting it on a plate that was well stacked already. Next to that was a plate that was cover in pancakes.

"How long till Logan will be here?" He asked her turning around and leaning on the counter.

"He should be here any minute… I'm gonna use your head real quick!" She replied standing from her stool and walked to the bathroom. After several awkwardly silent moments she returned, and at that moment the front door opened. A very grouchy looking Wolverine stood holding two boxes in his hands. Blake recognized one but just stared silently not bringing it up.

Logan looked over at the counter as he walked inside and motioned for Blake to take the items he was carrying. She took them over to the spot by the tree picture where they had laid the other gifts.

"Who made breakfast?" He asked looking from the food to each of the two teenagers. Blake pointed to Darius and Darius pointed to himself.

"And how many fires were there?" He asked smirking and walking over to the fridge to get a beer. Darius scowled loudly.

"Why does everyone expect me to burn my house down?" He questioned with a growl before getting plates out of the cabinet and setting them all around the bar. Blake moved the food to the middle of the bar and poured herself a glass of the weird juice that she had grown addicted to. Darius made a cup of tea and they all sat down eating in near silence.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

The three were now sitting in the living room making awkward small talk as Blake and Darius exchanged gifts but waited to open them. Logan looked at them curiously before Darius tossed a small package into his lap from where he was sat on the floor. Logan just nodded and pointed to a small box laying on top of the large on he had brought with him. Darius motion to himself and Logan shook his head.

"That's for her, the other one is yours…" He explained before Darius handed his sister the box. He took the large container for himself and looked surprised. He hadn't expected to be getting anything from Logan.

"Um, B if you wanna go first since you're the youngest that's cool…" Darius told her to which she nodded and opened his gift. It was a box full of comic books and classic comic action figures. She laughed and picked up the one of a super hero who happened to be pregnant in every issue she's in. next was the box from her dad. It contained a pair of decorative hair chop sticks, which everyone knew she collected. The beads at the top were made of a shiny metal. After feeling it for a moment she automatically knew what it was.

"It's Adamantium… these were mom's weren't they?" She asked receiving a nod from her dad. She looked down at them for a moment then turned to Darius. He opened her gift, a box full of mediation incense and a new incense burner. He thanked her before looking up at Logan for a minute.

Darius then slowly opened the box, which he knew was a sword case of some kind. When he lifted the lid he found a very beautiful Katanna. He looked up from Logan to his sister and back.

"Was this hers too?" He asked lifting the sword cautiously in his palms, looking it over.

"Yes, I figured that since your mom already gave pup her own set of knives that you could probably use it better…" He told the younger man.

"Thank you Logan…" Darius told him receiving a simple nod in reply. After a beat the two siblings looked up at the girl's father. He growled before opening the box, revealing several cigars. He let out an almost inaudible chuckle and looked over at his daughter remembering a conversation they had over a year ago. He smirked before taking one from the package and lighting it.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

On the Twelve days of X-Mas a Mutant gave to me:

Christmas Reminiscing,

Forrest Wandering,

Fire escape stalking,

Warranted Insubordination,

Nighttime Premonitions,

Startling Revelations,

Passive-Aggressive Arguments,

Sweet Holiday Romance,

A little tiny snowman,

Danger Room Therapy,

Warm hearted conversations and

Magnetism Gardening!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

- **Happy Holidays from Myself, Austin and Brianna, and have the happiest of new years!**


End file.
